


Comfort

by jdjunkie



Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: Drabble, Hurt/Comfort, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-03-22
Updated: 2012-03-22
Packaged: 2017-11-02 09:08:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/367327
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jdjunkie/pseuds/jdjunkie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sequel to the drabble, Hurt.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Comfort

He’s not talking. But he’s not crying or hiding from him either, so he takes that as a bonus.

Daniel’s tucked against his side, the length of him warm and real.

An hour ago, when exhaustion finally hit, Daniel stumbled into bed. Jack lay close, not touching, silently offering whatever was needed, and Daniel took it on his terms, and that was a bonus, too.

So Jack just holds him, drinking in his presence, profoundly moved when Daniel nuzzles up like an animal in the dark and exhales a shuddering breath.

_I found you, Daniel. I’ll always find you …_

 

__ends_  
_


End file.
